


Skin contact

by Marjolein_Sp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gratsu Fluff Week 2016, Kissing, M/M, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjolein_Sp/pseuds/Marjolein_Sp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they are all tired, Gray invites himself into Natsu's home, and Natsu finds he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin contact

**Author's Note:**

> A very short (and probably crappy) piece of fluff for Gratsu fluff week 2016, day 5. The prompt was hugs/cuddles, but I suppose it also fits with the prompts for day 3 (first kiss) and day 6 (sleepy).

It had been a long week, and Natsu was ready to sleep for -at least- a full day. But not before eating what would be a weeks worth of food for a normal person. He trudged into the guild and plopped down heavily at the bar, Happy joining him with a sigh. Even he had felt the exhaustion from their latest client, who had sent them on a troublesome quest to get some herb or other for a lousy reward. Natsu had thought it was going to be easy, but the plant had grown in the most isolated place and of course there lived dangerous monsters in the area that they'd had to fight on the way. It wasn't a hard quest in itself, but it had been draining and the reward was unfair for the amount of suffering he'd gone through. Oh well. They were done now, and were gonna have some food, and then sleep, and then they would surely both be back in the game! 

Mirajane looked a little concerned at the lack of energy on Natsu's face when he sat down, and quickly handed him a plate full of the stew they were serving that day as well as a pint of their homemade brew. Smiling gratefully but tiredly, Natsu dug in and Happy was quick to follow when Mira presented him with a fish. Halfway through their meal, the door to the guild swung open once more, and Gray entered, looking just as tired as Natsu was feeling. He sat down at the bar and motioned to Mira for the same as Natsu was having, but didn't even bother to greet the pink haired mage. Natsu was happy with this as he for once didn't feel like picking a fight, and Gray seemed to agree. Mirajane was not alone in her amazement at the peace that existed between the two in that moment. Erza, who was sitting a few tables away, looked up from the strawberry cake she had been devouring and smiled, seemingly happy about her friends getting along, albeit just because of their tiredness. But neither Natsu nor Gray noticed the glances people threw their way, and just continued to eat in silence. When Natsu finished his meal, he felt much better already, and turned to Happy, who too was finished with his fish and was rubbing his belly contently. 

"Now, Happy, we definitely deserved that. What do you say we go home and take a nap for three days straight?" He asked the blue cat, who responded with a happy but tired "Aye!".  
At the same time, to Natsu's surprise, came a reply from his other side.  
"Sounds like a good plan, I'm in." Gray sighed, whilst simultaneously scraping the last food from his plate. 

Natsu vaguely wondered why Gray thought he had been talking to him, but decided he didn't really care, as he didn't usually mind the ice mage's company. He could see that he needed sleep too, so he saw no reason to explain that his statement wasn't originally meant as an invitation.  
"Shall we, then?" He suggested instead, turning to Gray, who looked up at him slightly confused, as if just now understanding what he had just said. But then a calm look of contentment filled his eyes, and he stood up.  
"Alright, lead the way." 

After Natsu and Gray payed for their meals they set off towards Natsu and Happy's cottage. The walk wasn't long, and they were both too tired for the silence to get awkward. Even though they didn't usually hang out alone, they were so used to each other's company that the silence was almost comforting, in a way, because nothing needed to be said. Even Happy wasn't acting strange about it, just silently accepting Gray's presence as if this was something that happened everyday. When they reached the cottage Happy went straight to his bed by the fireplace, and Natsu quickly brought it to life with his fire magic before retiring into his room, Gray trailing behind him. Natsu stripped down to his boxers before hurriedly crawling into the bed to escape the cold of the room. He was just getting settled when he noticed Gray still dawdling at the foot of the bed.

"Well come on, didn't you say you were gonna sleep for three days straight? That's easiest in a bed right? Come over here." He spoke quietly, his voice still sounding tired and therefore slightly raspier than normal. Gray didn't hesitate then, stripping down and slipping under the covers next to Natsu. The bed wasn't extremely big, but nicely accommodated two people if they weren't afraid of skin contact. However, it seemed like Gray was slightly scared of just that. Natsu noticed him trying to get comfortable without touching him, but that just seemed silly in this situation, so he just put an arm around the black haired boy and pulled him towards his own body. When they made contact Natsu couldn't help but shiver. Gray's body was almost like a block of ice. He didn't relinquish his hold and instead nuzzled the black hair beneath his nose, until the ice mage relaxed in his arms. He didn't know why exactly, but this just felt right. Gray tentatively put his arms around Natsu's warm waist, relishing in the heat the fire mage naturally emitted. Soon his breathing evened out, and Natsu followed suit. 

\---

Approximately twelve hours later, Gray woke up to find his mouth full of pink hair, and his chest flush with Natsu's back. He blushed slightly, but instinctively tightened his arms around Natsu's waist. He kissed his hair softly and hummed happily before he felt Natsu stir slightly in his arms. The pink haired mage let out a happy sigh and turned his head towards Gray, a blinding smile on his face. His energy looked completely restored, but he simultaneously looked very relaxed. Gray couldn't help but smile fondly, a foreign sensation for him. 

"Sleep well?" He murmured quietly. Natsu hummed in answer, before turning around in Gray's arms and pressing their lips together softly. Gray responded softly, but kept his lips firmly closed. "Morning breath" he explained when Natsu backed away slightly with a questioning look in his eyes. Natsu smiled in understanding, and just cuddled closer to Gray, his head on his chest and his arms around his waist. Gray pressed another kiss to the pink hair and settled back down to sleep once more.


End file.
